This Is What He Does
by LetMeShip
Summary: Neighbors AU. A hot, mysterious, and manipulative Levi moves in. Eren obssesses and falls victim.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Eren, holy crap. Who is that creeper dude moving in next door?" Armin has always noticed everything around him before anyone else. Like the fact that we now have a new neighbor.

"He doesn't look that creepy, Armin." But I was lying and we both knew it. This mystery man glared at his surroundings as if they would jump out him. His steel eyes fixed each leaf and blade of grass in place letting them know he wouldn't stand for any of their shit.

Armin's gold bangs fell deep over his brow as he cocked his head in my direction. "Pfft. Guy's a total basket case." That's my best friend.

/

As the days crept by, I kept a more attentive eye on the house next door. Empty for the better part of 4 years since Armin's grandfather's passing, the illuminated windows felt out of place at night. I was just glad Armin's room faced the other direction.

Each evening, under the pretense of completing homework, I'd study the back of my neighbor's head as he watched the news. His undercut rested just above the back of the couch. Either he was short as fuck, or the couch was big as fuck. Whatever.

His shoulders looked strong though. I wondered how the rest of him compared. Of course, this was strictly for observational purposes.

Around 8:50 he'd head up to his room, right across from mine, then exit with something in his arms. The lights would go out, house reverting back to its normal resting state. No noise, no nothing, every night by 9PM. Like fucking clockwork.

"Who the hell goes to bed at 9 EVERY NIGHT?" I raised my hands in exasperation one morning at the breakfast table. Armin shrugged his shoulders like it was normal. Or he didn't give a shit. I wasn't sure.

We came to figure out Mr. Crazy's name: Levi Ackerman. Ok, we didn't so much 'figure it out'. But if one were to pass by a piece of mail sticking out from one's neighbor's mailbox, it was only kind to place it fully inside for them, right? We definitely were not spying.

"Eren, be reasonable. It's only been 5 days since Levi's moved into in that house. You don't know how tiring moving is. I want you boys to go over there after school and invite Mr. Ackerman over for dinner this evening." My mom couldn't see Armin's reaction to her words. But I watched in understanding as his wet, blue eyes fell to the table. 'That house'. No one spoke, but Armin's lips trembled and I knew he was murmuring 'my house' in that cute little head.

/

"Armin, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to." I knew it would be hard on him having to walk up the same pathway, to the same porch, just to knock like a stranger on the same door that used to belong to him.

"Thanks, Eren. I'd rather wait over here and get started on my paper for Mr. Smith's class." That was as close to the truth as it would get, even if he didn't face me while he spoke.

As I strode up to Levi's heavy oak door, flashbacks of my childhood flooded my mind. That's where I fell out of the tree and broke my arm when I was 6. That's where Armin and I sat, watching the stars and discussing any philosophical topic young teens could dream up. This is where the paramedics rolled Armin's grandfather out to the ambulance. So far, Levi had changed nothing outside. This'd be hell for Armin if I was barely handling it.

Convinced Levi was bat-shit, I kept out of arm's reach from the threshold, you know, in case he viewed me with the same malice as he did everything else around him. Knocking took all the courage I could muster. Why the hell does my mom want this guy in our house? He is definitely, 100%, going to murder us all.

The door swung slowly outward and one grey eye peered out under the bolt chain. "The fuck do you want, brat?" The bass of his voice caught me off guard and I completely forgot how questions worked. Was it my turn to speak? Did he just call me a brat? "You the one that's been watching me through your bedroom window?" SHIT! Well, had I been? Yes. Should I admit that? Fuck no.

"I, uh… well, my mom wanted me to come invite you over for dinner." Even though I thought it an insane idea.

"Why?" I'VE BEEN ASKING MYSELF THE SAME DAMN THING.

"You being new to the neighborhood? I don't know, Levi. You don't have to. I'll, um, just, you know, go now." Smartest idea I'd had in the past 10 hours. But, as I made ready to run back to safety, I heard the chain unlatch and the door swing further out. Goodbye, quick escape.

"Oi! Wait one fucking minute, you little bastard." That's me, huh? The bratty bastard next door?

"I'm not a brat, you asshole. I turned 18 last month!" Heat burned behind my eyes. My mind must have registered that my fists were balled because I felt my nails digging into my palms, but I couldn't manage to calm down.

"That's something a brat would say."

"My name is Eren, OK?!" I shouted, but remained in place, facing the sidewalk I should have been taking back to my own house.

"Listen, I don't give a fuck WHAT your name is. I want to know how YOU know MY name!" I'm pretty sure everyone in the neighborhood heard the danger in his voice.

Cue suicidal Eren. I turned around to face the jerk. "Oh my god. You're fucking hot." Self preservation be damned. There he was, evening sunset coloring his pale skin rose, shirtless. Angry is a good look on him, all his muscles corded, ready to strike. To strike me? Fuck this guy. No, don't fuck this guy. Why would I fuck this guy? His voice, maybe. His eyes, yes. His abs, rippling with each pissed off breath, hell yea. But the rest of him… well, the rest of him could go to hell. Still, I was convinced I could get the situation back under control.

"I'm sorry." I raised my palms up in surrender but his eyes continued glowing through the shadow of his furrowed brows. I added an innocent grin. "It's not every day my half naked, hot neighbor confronts me."

"Answer my question, you shitty fucking kid." This was not going well.

"I, aha, I accidentally saw a piece of your mail is all." I had to force myself not to rub the back of my neck out of embarrassment.

Apparently, this explanation satisfied him. Levi visibly relaxed and fixed me with a more curious expression. "You are the one that's been watching me." It was not a question. Not that I could or would have denied it at this point. But he didn't seem offended so I figured I should pretend I was offended.

"My desk just so happens to face this direction. I'm not changing my room around just because you moved in and watch TV shirtless. It's not creepy or anything. Close your curtains if you don't want anyone to happen to see you, weirdo." But I didn't really want this mysterious, bipolar, sex god of a man to start closing his curtains.

He mockingly scoffed. "Yet here the peeping tom is, coming to my door while I'm half dressed, calling me hot, inviting me to dinner, and then admitting to going through my mail." At this, he stepped not two inches from me and whispered in my ear, "I'd say that's creeper level: Stalker." Levi surrounded me with the smell of man and tea. I didn't even know tea could be manly. "Do you have your cell on you, Eren?" Fuck, he drawled my name out like sex.

"No! I mean, yes, I have my phone. But no I'm not a peeping tom! You're taking everything out of context, Levi! That's not fair." An even though I tried to keep the small whine out of my voice, I knew he heard it. I felt like I needed to whine; like my body ached to submit to his overwhelming scent and voice of command.

"OH, the indignity! Tch. Just put my number in your phone and text me when it's time for dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

Sent: Is 8pm too late? This is Eren btw

Levi: Awe damn. I thought it was one of the other brats who've invited me to dinner tonight

Levi: It's late but not too late. I'll be over

Sent: I'm not a brat!

Sent: Who else invited you to dinner?

Levi: See? 100% Grade A Brat.

"Armin! Come look at my texts and tell me what you think!" I had no idea what to make of anything anymore.

Armin came in, witness to my pitiful pillow-cuddle, and curled next to me.

"Let me see your phone, Eren." I watched nervously as he scanned the lines. "HAHAHA! He's obviously teasing you. After what you told me about earlier, I'd say that's something he enjoys."

"Is he attracted to me? Was he just toying with me because he's a sadistic bastard? Am I being a brat?!"

Armin took my hand, leading me to the mirror. "All of the above! Look at yourself. You're lean, tan, handsome, and you have the most beautiful turquoise eyes in the history of eyes, ever. Everyone is attracted to you, Eren. So stop being a brat!" With one swift smack to the back of my head, he strolled out.

I re-read the texts. God, I love my best friend. When I put all the pieces together, he did seem at least a bit interested. So I decided to go with the flow.

Sent: I'm a prime cut.

Levi: Which part of you?

Sent: Depends. Where do you want the USDA stamp?

/

"He's gonna be here in less than 5 minutes." Armin sat next to me at the table with his hand on my knee. "Eren, calm down. YOU are not the one with a problem, my friend." He had no idea what he was in for, meeting Levi. But his confidence in me soothed my nerves.

The doorbell rang. I knew I should answer it. I was not sure if I wanted to. But I closed my eyes and freed it from the frame. "Hey kid. What the fuck is wrong with your eyes?"

I opened them immediately. Levi stood, poised, as I surveyed him. Surely he didn't mean to leave that many buttons at the top of his red, can't-get-any-tighter-shirt undone. Maybe his pecs wouldn't allow the buttons to stay properly? Does he own anything that doesn't make him look like a porn star? "Don't stare, brat. It's not like you haven't seen what's underneath." And that was the problem. I HAD seen what's underneath.

A few strands of his gelled-back hair fell into his face, framing his eyes. Christ, I hoped beyond hope this man was attracted to me. "Well? You gonna invite me in, or is dinner being served on the porch?" That's right. That's why he was here.

"Oh. Um. Yea haha. Come in. Dinner's about to be set out. I'll introduce you." And he followed me into my house. I felt his aura behind me, his step at my heels, stalking me like prey. "Mom, Armin, this is our new neighbor Levi. Levi, this is my mom and Armin."

Armin's eyes bulged so large, it was comical. I understood the thought process behind that look. Luckily, my mom stepped in before Armin blurted something out regarding Levi's over-the-top sex appeal. "Levi, hello! I'm Carla, Eren's mom. Please have a seat." He sat right across from me, convenient. "So what brings you to our town?"

"Oh… You know, better wages, better surroundings. Thank you for inviting me. You were the first around here to do so."

"You're very welcome! We like to get to know our neighbors. I'll be right back out with the food. I'm sure everyone's hungry."

Levi eyed me, daringly, as my mom strode into the kitchen. "Yes. I'm starving, actually."

We each filled our plates in silence. I didn't know if I should break it, or feel blessed. Armin cleared his throat once, but didn't follow up with anything.

Levi made the first move. "It looks delicious. Is this ribeye?"

"You have an eye for ribeye!" My mom's jokes are horrific, but endearing. "Grade A, young man." HA! Mom called Levi 'young man'.

He glanced toward me once before directing his attention back to my mom. "It's a prime cut, I'm sure. Where'd you put the USDA stamp?" Armin and I both choked through our next few breaths as Levi sat, calm and collected as ever. As if he hadn't just referenced our texts; As if he legitimately expected my mother to answer him.

"It's… in the garbage, Levi." She didn't even blink. She just contemplated him in pure confusion, spoke slowly. Like maybe they weren't on the same page because she missed something. Clearly.

Armin came to the rescue. "It was a joke, Carla. Here, I'll help you clear the plates away and get dessert ready." Have I mentioned how much I love him?

*BUZZ*

Levi: The little blond knew about that text, huh?

"I'm right here, Levi. You don't have to text me."

*BUZZ*

Armin: We can hear you from the kitchen. Your mom wants to know why he's texting you at the table. I told her it was another joke. I'm not sure if she's buying it.

"OK fine." I whispered, half to myself, half to Levi.

Sent: I can't believe you said that to MY MOM

I scrutinized Levi's face for any outward sign that he read my message. But it remained neutral. How the hell does he do that?

Levi: The opportunity presented itself and I couldn't resist.

Sent: So you like to take advantage? What other opportunities would prove irresistible?

I heard a slight huff from him as Armin and my mom walked back into the dining area carrying pie and ice cream. At least that warranted a reaction.

"So, Levi, what kind of work do you do?" My mom was obviously more interested in him, now.

"I make videos. Product reviews and tutorials." The glint in his eyes told me there was more to it than that. Curiouser and curiouser.

Fortunately, mom was oblivious. "You do work on the internet? That's wonderful! The boys love the internet. But I don't go on much, myself. I wasn't even aware you could make money with videos."

"What products? Maybe I've seen one." Leave it to Armin to fish for details, not letting a damn thing slide past him.

"Tools, blondie. And I doubt you've seen one. They are on… professional sites." The glint turned full-on devilish and my heart raced. Armin squeezed my knee and I noticed his legs fidgeting under the table. Levi is a dangerous creature and we were both feeling the effects of those calculating eyes as they bore into us.

"That sounds so neat! Would anyone like coffee?" I swear my mother could be surrounded by an apocalyptic amount of zombies and she'd still try to offer them food and drinks.

"No. But thank you, Carla. I really should be heading home." Levi rose from his seat and turned his attention toward her once more. "Dinner was absolutely delicious. Thank you for having me. We should do this again some time."

For a sexy asshole with shitty people skills, he really did have good manners… and shoulders and pecs and I'm certain his nipples stay hard constantly because they'd been pointing at me all evening; a wolf in sheep's clothing. I forced myself not to check out his ass as he and mom headed to the door.

Levi called over his shoulder, "Bye, Eren, blondie." I looked over at my friend. Armin did not have the same self-restraint. He was blatantly ogling Levi's backside.

"Eren, if you don't try to get him into bed, I will. Crazy or not, that man would be the best lay of our lives." And I agreed completely.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Armin accompanied me in observing Levi's nightly routine. Only, this time, the house went dark at 9:30. "Why does he go to bed so early? It's a friggin Friday night!" I just couldn't figure it out. Was he THAT tired from dinner?

"I want to know what that black box is all about. You said he takes it out every night, right?" Armin reclined in my computer chair, quizzical look alighting on his features.

*BUZZ*

Levi: I see your friend joined you in spying tonight. I must have made an impression

"Oh my god, Eren, he saw us!" Armin ducked under my desk and crawled toward the windowless section of the wall. He's so adorable when he squeaks.

Sent: We were just curious about why you go to bed so early. But I figure it's just because you're old

Levi: Who said I was going to bed?

"OK, Eren. I'm going back to my room now before we make bigger fools of ourselves."

"Goodnight, Armin. Join me in the morning for some more spying?"

His giggle flowed through my now closed bedroom door. "I have to meet Jean tomorrow. We're working on our papers together. You'll just have to stalk Levi all by your lonesome. Just be sure to work on your paper too."

Levi: And fuck you. I'm not old

Sent: Obv you're not sleeping since you're texting me. But all your lights are out. Do you dance around in the dark?

Levi: I do lots of things in the dark…

Sent: Care to elaborate?

Levi: Would you like me to draw you a chart? Does Carla know you flirt with older men?

Sent: She almost figured it out at dinner bc of you!

Levi: So you admit you're flirting? Relax, brat, I'm in my basement testing out a new product

I mulled over my obsession with this man who was, technically, still a stranger. I'd only just met him today buy my body responded to his presence in a way that left me breathless. WHY? Why did I have to fawn over such a teasing asshole?

Pulling the covers up around my neck, I checked my phone again.

Sent: Good night, Levi.

Levi: yea, yea, yea. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow. You can't get enough of me.

/

Mr. Smith was strict about papers. I never wanted to take a creative writing class, but I needed one more English credit to graduate and got stuck with this stickler. I already came up with the title 'This Is What He Does' and planned to write it as a first-person POV account of a stalker. It was entirely fiction and in no way coming from a place of personal experience.

As I sat, absently staring at a blinking cursor on my monitor, my peripheral caught Levi's bedroom curtains swaying. If I look, it'd be wrong, right? I was so fucking wrong for this. Looking over from my screen, I watched as Levi drew the curtains open.

"Holy shit" I groaned. This could not be real life. There before me, in the stark afternoon sunlight, stood Levi. Was that a bottle of Windex in his hand? I couldn't devote much attention to it. Because, even though a bandana covered his nose and mouth, the only other article of clothing between my eyes and his skin was a pair of tight, black boxer briefs. "I am not a stalker. I am not a stalker." I repeated to myself. Levi's abs tensed as he swiped a rag from side to side against the glass. I was also only in boxers, but I'd never manage to make near-naked cleaning look so sensual. Subconsciously, I raked my hair back with one hand and let my other travel down my bare chest and slightly less-defined muscles, desperately trying to will away my imminent erection.

*BUZZ*

Levi: Enjoying the show?

OMFG. My eyes shot back up to Levi's window and were captured by his steady, heated gaze. The pulse in my neck sunk down to my lower abdomen and settled in-between my legs. Resistance was futile. My dick had plans of its own.

Sent: I was just trying to write a paper, you pervert. Cleaning in your underwear for anyone to see?

Levi: Not anyone. Stand up; we'll prove who the pervert is.

I couldn't stand up. My dick was already tenting my boxers and if Levi saw my current state, he'd know exactly how far into the gutter my mind already gone.

Sent: I really have to work on this paper. Sorry

Levi: We'll see.

Sent: Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

Levi turned around, briefs leaving little detail of his ass to the imagination, and walked out of his room. Confusion. That's all I felt, that, and my hardness pressing up into my palm. When had I started rubbing myself? I AM THE PERVERT, ARENT I!?

A moment later, he reappeared in his living room. Through his window, I could see him standing in front of the TV. He was not watching the news today. No, instead, the flat screen displayed a thick cock squeezing into something cylindrical. This was porn.

*BUZZ*

Levi: Can you see clear enough?

Levi was watching porn and knew I was watching him. Who does that? Apparently, we do, now.

Sent: I can. But I don't know what that tube is…

Levi: It's a sex toy, kid. Shit. Don't tell me you've never used one

Sent: No?

Sent: ARMIN! ARMIINNNNN OMMGGGGGG!

This was too much to keep inside. My face and neck burned in embarrassment. I needed to tell SOMEONE about what the hell was happening.

Armin: Have you finally decided you want me on my knees, sexy?

Armin: EREN! I'm so sorry. Jean took my phone out of my hands and typed that. What's up?

I can't fucking stand that guy.

Sent: Levi is watching porn and wants me to watch it with him. Watch him watching porn, Armin. Porn with sex toys, ARMIN!

Levi: Well maybe you'll learn something today. But I doubt you'll be working on that paper any time soon.

Armin: THAT'S SO HOT You better do it!

Sent: Fuck yea

"Eren! Come help me with the groceries!" FUUUCCCKKK. Nooooo.

"One sec, Mom!" Do parents just KNOW the perfect time to interrupt? It must be a sixth sense.

Sent: Sorry. I have to help my mom with the groceries :c

Levi: That's a shame. Be sure to hide that hard-on.

Sent: you're an asshole


	4. Chapter 4

Dear sleep,

I thought we were cool. I thought we had something special. I am not cheating on you with thoughts of Levi. Please take me back?

Love truly,

Really Tired And Horny Eren

I made some progress on my paper for Mr. Smith's class, still undoubtedly pure fiction. But it lacked a certain something. There was no depth to the telling and each of the sleep-deprived creative synapse in my brain refused to make any connections. The images of Levi and cocks and what I imagined Levi's cock to be threatened to write themselves into my school paper. Although Mr. Smith would probably enjoy reading all about my sexual frustrations, it most likely wouldn't reflect well on my grade.

My feet padded their path over to Armin's door. He opened up with sleep clouded eyes and led the way to his bed. After his grandfather passed, we shared a bed almost every night for over two years. It was comforting to slip back into that odd habit. He didn't ask me any questions, which was good because I didn't have any answers. Folding into the covers beside him, I allowed my mind to drift. Armin wrapped one arm loosely around my chest. It was so familiar that I almost missed the small whimper escaping him. Was he worried about what Jean wrote to me? I snuggled in closer and shushed him. Nothing could ever make me love him any less. I was certain he'd be my best friend till we die.

I awoke to the rustling sounds of Armin dressing. Peering out from one squinted eye, I spotted him in the corner, pulling his favorite hoodie over a head of unruly blond hair. "Dude, brush your hair. You look like someone who just barely avoided an insane asylum."

"Yea. You might want to take your own advice, Eren. Maybe attack that morning breath of yours with some toothpaste while you're at it?" He stepped into an old pair of sweats. "Jean is coming over today, so you know."

Fuck my life.

"UGHH. You know I don't like that kid, Armin." I rolled off the mattress, joints popping. "Why can't you just hang out with Reiner? He's way less douche-y."

"Ha! Um, because Reiner has a ginormous crush on me and his skeevy touches make me uncomfortable." Why wouldn't Armin look at me?

His uncharacteristic behavior provoked me to dig deeper into the situation. "But Reiner is kinda hot, right? Why don't you give him a chance?" Armin's never had a boyfriend. At age 18, that was like Mother Theresa status around these parts.

"SKEEVY TOUCHES, EREN. No. Besides, Jean is straight so I never have to worry about him taking advantage of my innocence." He stole my part in our school's winter production of Othello. Kid's straight as a fucking rainbow as far I was concerned.

"You weren't talking like that after Levi left. You. Wanted. Him. In. Your. Bed." I poked his shoulder to punctuate each word.

He turned his blue eyes on me. Finally. "Don't tease me. You know I only act like that around you. I'm saving myself for the right one." Armin's gaze, now downcast, reminded me of my best friend's fragility.

I chastised myself for hurting him, however unintentional it was. "C'mere, you beautiful virgin." And pulled him into a tight hug.

/

The Armin/Jean session convened in my room that afternoon. I, being the idiot not-cuntbag that I am, allowed this mishap. "So what's up with this Levi character I've been hearing about?" I hate Jean. I've always hated him. And the last thing I wanted to do was discuss my obsession over Levi with him.

My feelings must have shown on my face because he barked out a short laugh and walked over to my window. "Yeager, I'm not asking you to detail your wet dreams. Actually, please don't. I'm just interested in the dude that tried to get you to watch porn with him after just meeting him the day before. Doesn't that seem a bit… suspicious?"

"Suspiciously hot!" I looked to Armin for back up but he stared just out that same window. I wondered if Levi's curtains were open.

"Have you even Googled him?" I shook my head no. "Searched for him on Facebook?" I shook my head no again. "See? He's probably some sexual predator, luring you into his trap." I really hoped Jean was right. That's exactly the kind of trap I wanted to fall into. "You're even writing about it for Mr. Smith's class."

"Am not! Fuck you, Jean. Why the hell are you even in my room anyway?" I crossed my arms and refused to look in Jean's direction.

"Awe look, wittle Ewen is pouting."

I stuck my fingers in my ears. "La la-la la-la. Jean- can suck- a dick. La la-la la-la. A- big fat- fucking- dick." It was a little jingle I came up with years ago and it still held true.

"Ok, don't argue over something so petty. Eren, Jean is just concerned. That's all." Armin placed a tentative hand on my shoulder to pacify my renowned temper.

"I'm not the only one, Armin! You were telling me how much of a creep that guy is." So they were ganging up on me? I thought Armin was attracted to Levi too. I had no idea what the hell was going on anymore. This was starting to feel like some sort of intervention.

"Jean, stop!" I'd never heard my best friend raise his voice before. Also, his face looked a bit pale. Was Armin scared? What the hell would he be scared about? "Let it be, ok? I'm sure Eren can handle himself."

"But you sa-"

"Just go! Go!" He ushered Jean through the door and turned to face me. "I'm sorry, Eren."

"Why is Jean all in my fucking business?" My pulse raced. I wanted to know what he and Armin had been talking about behind my back. But I didn't want to accuse my best friend of anything before finding out all the details.

"You know he can be an asshole. But he really does have good intentions. We both want you to be careful." His eyes pleaded with me not to push any further.

"Yea. Whatever. Go have fun with your horse-face buddy." I just needed to be alone for a while. This was all crazy. Every bit. And I wanted nothing to do with it. Since when did Jean give a shit about me? And why?

Armin took two steps toward me before I held up my hand, stopping him in his tracks. "I'm going for a walk." That's all I spoke, heading downstairs for my boots and umbrella. Maybe the rain would offer a different perspective. Shit, at least there'd be no one else out there.


	5. Chapter 5

It's unanimous. Everyone despises Mondays. School was a drag. I avoided Jean like the plague so I didn't feel the need to slap the shit out of him. I handed in my rough draft to Mr. Smith. Hopefully he doesn't think I'm a complete psychopath. I felt like one. Even drama club bored me and that's usually my place of adventure.

*BUZZ*

Armin: Hey. I'm home. We should talk when you get here.

Sent: Um… about what?

Yeah. I was playing dumb. But I really didn't want to get into another argument with him. He stood up for me against Jean so I figured I should let it slide this time. If I thought too hard on it, I'd only spiral downward. Plus I knew Armin too well to try to argue against him. He was Captain of the debate team for Christ's sake.

Armin: About yesterday? I'm sorry it turned out like that. *cri*

Sent: Listen, you're my best friend. I'm not going to let something like that come between us

Sent: Don't worry about it. I calmed down on my walk. Jean is still a dick btw

Sent: Just have my back if this shit with Levi hits the fan

Armin: ok. I'll be here when you get home.

/

"Welcome home! I brought your dirty clothes downstairs to wash. You really shouldn't wear underwear more than once between washes." He sat, perched on the edge of my bed, wringing his hands.

"God, Armin. Don't make this all awkward." I threw my backpack by the computer chair. "How the hell do you know how many times I wear my underwear?"

His eyes narrowed. "They smelled awful."

I looked at him in faux horror, hand over my heart. "You sniffed my boxers?!" There was no fucking way I'd pass up that chance to lighten the mood. "You're a kinky one, aye?"

"Please, Eren. Your whole room smelled like our old summer camp bus when the air conditioner broke." Gross. "Speaking of kinky, have you talked to Levi since Saturday?"

"No. What the hell would I even say? 'Hey I'm ready to spy on you while you watch porn again #Ayy LMAO'?" I threw myself backward on the bed, hands over my face. "This whole situation is madness."

Armin scooted up next to me, cross-legged. "Um… He seems like a pretty straight-forward guy. And if he was expecting you to watch and learn, I doubt he'd mind if you'd want to give it another try. Besides, the guy is completely fried, remember?" He had a point. But Levi was an intimidating person. His mood swings and experience, combined, left me a nervous wreck. "Just ask him a simple question about the sex toy. Maybe he'll initiate it again this time?" I swore it's like Armin can read my mind and provide a solution for anything. I definitely needed him in my life forever.

I sighed. "Ok. Here goes nothin."

Sent: What kind of sex toy was that guy using in the porn?

My hands shook, so Armin cuddled in close to my side. "Don't worry, Eren. That's a question anyone would have asked. It's the perfect way to open this conversation."

"That's the question YOU wanted to ask. Haha"

He simply shrugged his shoulders, waving one dainty hand in the air. "Yea, well, I can't help it if the prospect of learning more about sex is interesting."

Leaving my phone face down on my stomach, I synced my breaths with Armin's calm ones and stared at the ceiling. I was excited for an answer. But I dreaded the potential rejection.

*BUZZ*

I couldn't bring myself to check it. So I froze there, stuck in limbo.

Armin must have concluded that I wouldn't be answering it any time soon because he reached for my phone himself. "I'm just as curious as you are. So I'll just do it." I watched as his face lit up mischievously and he typed away at my screen.

Another buzz cut through the space between us and he gasped. "Yes. Hell yes." Armin jumped off the bed and dashed over to my window, closing the blinds.

I couldn't hold back any longer and grabbed my phone, excitement building.

Levi: It's called a fleshlight. Are you still interested in learning about this kind of shit, brat?

Sent: Yea. I just couldn't watch earlier. I wanted to though.

Levi: Alright. I'm heading down to the basement for my show right now, but I'll send you the link to a site and you can watch on your own.

I was somewhat disappointed that Levi wouldn't be sharing the experience with me. But I was still going to watch the video, even if Armin was the one sitting next to me. Hell, I was probably going to dissect this video with Armin next to me. His analytical gears were already turning.

We pulled up the website and searched around for the thing called a fleshlight.

After a few minutes of attempting to navigate the most complicated porn site we'd ever seen, we still couldn't find it. I wondered if this was all just some practical joke. "Do you think Levi just wanted my computer to catch a virus? I'm pretty sure that's all we're gonna find on here."

"Let me see your phone, Eren." I handed Armin the phone and observed over his shoulder as he typed a new message to Levi.

Sent: I can't find the one you're talking about. What's it called?

Levi: Just search 'Heichou's Toybox'

"I don't know what the fuck that means, but hurry up and search it, Armin."

Immediately, Armin scrambled to type in the provided title. But the results left him baffled. "What? All that's coming up is some live feed thing. We don't even have the password."

Sent: Do I need a password?

Levi: The password is 'TheCorporal69'

"That sounds like some 90's kid's AOL screename." Armin's light giggle eased the tense atmosphere as we waited for the live feed to begin streaming.

Seconds later, the sound of soft panting hit our ears. The reddened head of a hard cock (not the same one from before, but no less appetizing) toyed with the opening of what could only be described as a rubber asshole in a can.

Sent: Ok. I'm watching. Thanks.

A deep voice emanated from the speakers. "Hello to my newest viewer. I can begin the demonstration now."

Armin's eyes nearly popped from his skull as his head whipped around to face me, blond hair flying everywhere. "That's him!" He slapped my arm. "Eren. Eren. It's… HIM." But I knew who it was as soon as the first note of his low baritone came through. Armin's round, blue eyes sparkled like a kid in a candy shop. That was actually pretty accurate, considering the circumstance. "What if that really was his old AOL screename!" Then he followed up with a more serious "We're still going to watch, right?"

"Armin, there is no way I can tear my eyes away from this now. You can leave if you want, but this" I pointed back and forth between myself and the monitor, "is going down." And I leaned in as close as I could to the screen. Levi had invited me to watch his LIVE fleshlight 'tutorial' or 'demonstration' or whatever and nothing in my power could make me blink, let alone walk away. I nudged my best friend with a quick elbow. "If you're staying, could you do us both a favor and go lock the door?" I've never seen Armin move so fast before in my life.


	6. Chapter 6

We sat, shoulder to shoulder, openly tracking every move as Levi slicked over his waiting cock. "First, you'll want to lube up nice and wet." He stroked himself slowly with one hand as he readied the toy at his tip with the other. This was really Levi, before my eyes, preparing to penetrate. This is how he'd open me up. Anticipation flowed through my veins. I started trembling and rubbed my sweaty palms on the thighs of my shorts, skin almost too sensitive to touch.

"Then just ease into it, inch by… unn inch." My breath caught in my throat at Levi's barely controlled moan. His deep voice exuded sex. I slid my hands up to palm myself as Levi thrust his swollen and glistening erection into the toy. He went slow, gentile at first, as if he relished the feeling of lubed rubber along his shaft.

"If you'd like to, rub a slow circle over and around a nipple. Or pinch one lightly like this." Thin, manicured fingers wound their way up his abdomen and latched onto a pointed nub. Yes. His muscles contracted and relaxed, cock sliding in and out of the rubber ass. My hand found its way up to my own nipple. I wanted to play out his every suggestion and I pressed down harder on my groin.

Levi's pace sped up. "Nnn. Yea. Just like that, you fucking brat. You want me to fuck you just like this," husky voice stroking my libido. I did. I wanted him to fuck me any way he pleased.

I needed more. I needed skin on skin contact and to match Levi's speed. I didn't give a shit who else was watching him. This felt too intimate to ignore, like he wanted me to touch myself for him. Like I was supposed to obey; expected to. I'd do whatever he said.

Slipping my basketball shorts and boxers down, my cock sprung free from its confines, standing at attention and anticipating relief. I reached for the lotion.

Armin flung his head back, one hand over his eyes. "Bruh." That's right. Armin was still sitting directly next to me, forcing himself not to stare at my exposed dick. I glanced down at his pants.

"What, Armin? It's not like you don't want to do the same shit." I motioned to the bulge between his legs. No one could be immune to Levi's appeal. "Just don't look at me if you're uncomfortable." This was dangerous territory and we both knew it. But it was also exhilarating. I heard him groan and reach for the lotion as well.

Suction and squelching noises filled my room. Fingers wrapped around my cock, hips rocking forward into my tight fist, I mimicked Levi's movements. "Fffff… shit." My breaths matched Levi's heavy panting. My heart raced in my ears.

"You like this?" In my mind, Levi spoke directly to me.

"Yes. Yes, Levi. Faster. Please" My whole body was tense, focused on that veiny shaft plunging in and out, that deep voice pulling at a dirty side of me I'd never experienced. And I loved it.

Groaning noises next to me caught my attention. I turned to see Armin, naked. With his dick in one hand and a finger carefully entering his ass, he gazed directly at my fist as it oscillated. "Fuck. This is so hot. Watching the both of you." Watching the both of us? I felt my face heat up. Armin was turned on, not just by Levi, but also by my presence.

My thrusts didn't miss a beat. Not one fucking beat. On display, determinedly getting myself off with my best friend as witness, "So… watch us, Armin," I breathed out. Fuck it. I was going to behold Levi wrecking himself for me, live, and we were all going to enjoy it.

Levi backed away from the camera. His hair fell into his eyes, staring through the lens at me. He hunched forward, fucking the toy like only he could. "I want you on top of me." It was a command. And I desperately wanted to do exactly that. Levi removed his dick from the fleshlight, precome and lube leaking out. He settled himself in a recliner with his legs spread out and let them dangle over each arm of the chair. This left everything exposed; Levi's balls, tight against his body and the ring of muscle around his hole, hairless and puckering. The new view fed my fantasy.

I wanted to be there, longed to touch him myself. "You're so fucking gorgeous Levi. Fuck me."

He brought the toy back up over his cock. "Sink down on me, brat. Eat my dick. Now." And he met it in the middle, strong thighs lifting him up into it as he used two hands to slam it onto himself repeatedly. "Ugh, fuck, that ass is so tight for me." Tendons in his neck strained with the effort behind his pounding.

"Oh my g-god." I leaned back in the chair and let one hand travel down to cup my own tense balls, then lower to play with my asshole. It was tight, just like Levi said. The tip of my finger teased the muscle opening. I imagined it was Levi's hot cock between my legs and groaned out "Yessss... Put it in. Right there."

"Er… Erenn… you're gonna make… I'm gonn…" Armin sounded 1000% lost, knuckle deep inside himself, grunting with exertion.

Just then, Levi stood from his position and stalked toward the camera like a predator. "Well, I hope you all enjoyed the tutorial. If you want to join me for the happy ending, grab your credit cards and click the link I'm posting now. If not, I'll see ya." And then the stream ended.

We were in shock. "WHAT?!" Holy shit. THAT'S how Levi makes money.

I looked over to Armin in frustration, pupils blown. "Armin. I… I still need to…" He shook his head yes.

"I need to, too." And he resumed his slow stroke, small grunts of pleasure falling from his little pink lips as he stared into my eyes. "C-Can I still watch you?" That was a bit strange, but I was too horny to really give a shit. He was my best friend. I'd do just about anything for him. And this all made sense in the heat of the moment.

I turned my chair to face him head-on. "Come here, Armin." He got up, straddling my lap, and I pulled his hips down on mine. Our slickened, throbbing cocks aligned and rubbed together as we picked up the pace. His length along mine, grinding. "Shit, Armin. This feels so fucking good." My brain, pure static. This was ecstasy.

My fingers dug into the curves of his ass cheeks, spreading them wide. Armin's hand snuck behind him, sinking his fingers into himself once more. I heard a quick hitch of his breath as he pressed his forehead into my shoulder, body rigid and arching for more pressure. "Ughh nn-hhnnn." One of my arms wrapped around his slim waist to steady him and add more weight to the sliding of our dicks. "Eren, Christ. I can feel the pulse of your cock on the head of my dick. Haahhnn… I want it in me."

"OW, dammit. What the fuck was that?"

Armin looked up from where he'd just bitten my collarbone. "S-Sorry. FUCK." He furiously ground back and forth against me and seated himself on his fingers over and over. "Eren. EREN, p-pleaassee.. fff-ffu… I'm so close. So fucking close, I need more…" He was begging me to make him come, begging me to let him come on my dick.

"Are you s-sure this… fuck… this is what you want? I might not be able to hold back…"

"Yes, Eren! Where are your condoms?" Condoms. RIGHT. Those things that I don't have because I hadn't gotten laid in forever.

"Shit, Armin, I'm sorry. I don't have any. This isn't the right way to lose your virginity anyway. Here," I grasped his needy cock with both hands and began pumping, twisting on every down stroke, "Is this better?"

I listened to the sounds of my friend's whimpers as he struggled to breathe out a yes. Armin's head fell back, slender neck opened up for me to return the biting favor. I leaned forward, preparing to take his pale skin between my teeth but he gasped, gripping my bicep with his one free hand as if he were going to fall. His other arm jerked behind him, going deeper. "Don't slow down. Don't slow down."

Watching the head of his cock in disbelief, rapidly slipping through my fists, "It's… I'm… EREN. Yes. Yes. Yes. Hah. HHAAANGGGGG!" his stomach clenched and his legs strained to push himself further into my grasp as come shot from his tip onto my chest. I slowed the tempo. His hips sputtered with each jolt of orgasm coursing through his lithe body.

Armin's mouth hung open, panting. "That was amazing, Eren. I love you." He whispered in a post orgasmic stupor, eyes barely remaining open.

After he slumped off my lap, heading toward the bed on shaky legs, reality came crashing down around me. The weight of my actions threatened to bury me alive. I watched my best friend's naked skin disappear under the sheets. My neglected erection softened, heart lodged itself in my throat, as my extremities went cold. No. No. No. What the hell did I just do?


	7. Chapter 7

He said he loves me. I mean, we've both said that before. You know, BEFORE. Evaluating it within this context, though, made me feel like an asshole.

Half-formed thoughts appeared and dissolved. If I could pick one and stick with it, I'd at least be able to come up with some sort of plan of action. Normally, I'd go to my best friend for advice. But I had effectively just fucked my life.

Well, not fucked, technically.

What I did was… something any friend would do to help out another friend, right? Shit. Even I didn't believe that. We crossed a major line tonight. And I allowed it to happen. Encouraged it, actually. I should have been the responsible one, the clear-headed one. Me? Pfft. I can't do either of those things.

I ran my hands down my face, hiding from what could possibly be the biggest mistake I'd ever made. Maybe he'll be casual about it?

GAGH! He's a goddamn virgin! There's no way he'd pull off casual.

*BUZZ*

Levi: How did you like the trial?

Levi: Did you learn anything?

Did I learn anything? Yea, that I'm a douche bag who can't keep his hands to himself. But I couldn't dump my issues on Levi.

Or, could I? He was more experienced. I watched him masturbate for a live audience! For sure, he'd have faced this demon before.

*BUZZ*

Levi: Oi, brat. You still awake?

Then again, he might just laugh at me for acting like a kid about it.

Sent: I'm awake. But I really don't want to be here. Can I stay at your house tonight? I'll sleep on the couch.

Fuck it all to hell. I knew it was too fast for me to ask something like this of him. Levi would probably get the wrong idea about my intentions, considering.

Honestly, I didn't give a shit where he let me sleep. So longs as it wouldn't require facing Armin in the morning. As backward as it seemed, my friendship with Armin was my top priority. But I just needed some space and time away from here to sort through my feelings.

Closing my eyes and steadying my breathing, I narrowed down my focus to the simple steps ahead. Clean this sticky mess. Get clothes on. Find clothes for tomorrow. Grab my bookbag. Toothbrush. Shoes. DO NOT WAKE UP ARMIN.

*BUZZ*

Levi: I thought you'd never ask. Get your ass over here.

I gathered my things, quick and quiet as possible.

Before I shut the door completely, I let my eyes take in Armin's sleeping form. A thin ray of hallway light fell across the covers. He looked so at peace in his little cocoon. My heart ached to snuggle in beside him, for everything to go back to how it used to be. But first, I needed to figure this all through.

/

Knocking on Levi's door a second time around was less agonizing. Almost funny, really, when I thought back on how afraid I was just a few days ago. Almost, until the surroundings tormented me with memories; memories made worse now that I'd potentially destroyed something precious to me. A backdrop can't pass judgment, I reminded myself. It doesn't know shit.

Levi opened the door looking disheveled, donning a black and red silk paisley print robe. Where the hell did he buy that theatrical abomination? The Phony-bologna Hugh Heffner Emporium? "Hey… Levi. I'm… here?"

"Damn right you are. Get inside before someone sees you." Yea, still a weirdo.

The inside of his home was spotless. "Here's a bag. Put your filthy fucking shoes in them." Only severely deranged people keep their shoes in little plastic bags by the door, right? "And please tell me your socks are clean." I looked at him as one would a mental patient. "You ARE wearing socks, correct? Clean ones?"

This definitely was not the welcome I expected. "Yes I'm wearing CLEAN socks, you idiot. What the fuck is up with the interrogation?"

"You watch your goddamn mouth, brat." I realized the brat thing might have started sliding off my back around the time I salivated over his naked body. "And it's because I just mopped the floor." Of course he did.

"You're a goddamn hypocrite, Levi. Or should I call you 'Corporal'?" I knew I was being a tease. But I felt satisfied with the fire it sparked.

His eyes narrowed to slits as he took in every inch of my body. Should I have worn something equally as flamboyant? "I'm not sure if you're allowed to call me that just yet." Maybe not.

We walked together into the living room and he drew the curtains closed. To me, that meant shit just got real. I felt all the little hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I knew I should just sit on the couch but I had no idea what Levi planned for us. I really did come over to talk, but who knows? He's the most predictably unpredictable person I'd ever encountered.

"Why you lookin so nervous, kid? Just sit down before you make me nervous too." He leaned back, draping one arm across the back of the sofa and crossing his legs. I highly doubted anything could make him nervous.

Dropping down onto the couch, hands securely between my knees, I attempted to clear my mind of all the other times I'd sat in this very room throughout my life… and of what I knew to be lurking behind Levi's robe. The duality of my brain's priorities could really use some improvement. "So… what do you want to talk about first?"

"We're not talking about anything 'till you can look me in the eyes without shying away."

I spun around, gaping. "What did you expect, Levi?! Here I thought you were just a hot, crazy, possibly bipolar, neighbor… But you went and fucked yourself with a toy on the internet." Hair clenched in my fingers. "You invited us to your 'show' then left us hanging at the end! AND THEN ASKED US TO PAY!" I was venting my frustrations on him. But if anyone could handle my temper, it was Levi.

He cut me off by snatching the collar of my shirt. "US?! I invited YOU, Eren. Did your little blond friend watch too?" He threw his hands in the air, standing to pace back and forth, agitated. "How fucking close ARE you two?!" Mood swings are a bitch and Levi's mood swings were a rabid bitch in heat.

I needed to think fast. He only invited me? I was sure he mentioned the fact that a new viewer had joined when the stream started. Who was he talking to when he brought up payment? "I thought you said there were other people watching live too? That means you invited all of 'us', right?" My little lie seemed the safest route to take.

Because there was no way I was touching what happened between Armin and me now. Nope. Not with a ten foot pole.

Levi inhaled deeply, grounding himself. "I see. Tonight was a private show. I went a little further than I normally would so I could show you what I wanted to do to you. I honestly hoped you'd come knocking on my door with your dick in your hand afterward." Levi's lips turned slightly down at one corner. "But there was radio silence from you for almost an hour."

He was disappointed when I didn't come over right away? My world just kept flipping. As soon as I thought I had at least one thing figured out, life changed the rules again. Then it hit me. "Oh my god! You WERE talking to me during the show! Fuck. That was hot, dude. But why did you ask me to get my credit card out?"

Levi seated himself next to me, elbows on his knees, head down. "I wanted to be honest about my profession. It seemed like the easiest way to get you to understand. Normally, people pay before entering the show. Did I scare you away?"

I used an index finger, lifting his chin toward me, and thumbed his bottom lip. It was soft, malleable under my massage. I couldn't bring myself to stop staring at his plump mouth, a glimpse of that glistening wet tongue seated behind pristine teeth. Heat flushed my cheeks as I took in his scent and shared his air. I wanted to taste him. But I didn't think I'd ever be able to tell him exactly why I was MIA for that hour. "I'm here now, aren't I?"

He took my lip between his teeth, gripping lightly, and pulled. I couldn't feel his lips on mine. So I sighed into the teasing pain and leaned in, pressing our mouths fully together. The tip of Levi's air cooled tongue met my warmth and I widened the passage. His short breaths raced against my heartbeat. I couldn't resist. Fingers carded through his soft black hair. I choked down a moan when he shivered, my nails scraping against the shorter hairs of his undercut. All my thoughts blurred together.

"Eren." I pulled away to look him in the eyes. "I can finish the show for you now."

Movement brought my attention downward. Levi's robe parted over one thigh, leaving the milky skin of one hairless leg and hip bone visible. His hand caressed up and down the length of a covered erection. The silk caught on his leaking tip, moistening the material. I nervously licked the last of Levi's flavor off my lips. "I- I, um, don't think I'm ready right now." I was amidst dealing with the consequences of enough rash hormonal decisions for one day.

"Hey. Look at me." My body responded automatically to his order. "I'm not pressuring you to have sex with me."

Sweet relief. "Oh. O-Ok. Thanks. It's not that I don't want to. I just- I just need some time. My head isn't in the right place right now." I offered him a crooked smile.

He pressed his forehead to mine. "Eren, I will wait as long as you want. But I need to know that you'll be all mine during that wait…"

Did he just ask me to commit to him? Already? "We barely even know each other, Levi. Don't you think this is moving too fast?"

"That's just it. I want us to get to know each other, inside and out. But if I'm going to make this investment, I want to know that you won't be with anyone else." I could barely think with him in such close proximity. Everything about him overwhelmed my senses. Wouldn't I enjoy experiencing this over and over?

"Y-Yes."

"Mmmm. Good. Stand up for me?" I followed his instruction.

"I want to at least see you, even if I can't touch you for now." He closed his robe and re-crossed his muscled legs, fixing me with an expectant expression.

"I don't know what you mean. You ARE seeing me."

"You know exactly what I mean." Levi leaned forward. "You've seen all of me." He waved a hand down his lean body. "I need something to fuel my imagination… Since my needs will only be met with masturbation until you're ready for more." He tilted his head to one side. "It's only fair. Now take your pants off for me."

It was fair, right? And it wasn't like he was going to DO anything to me. "Ok." Blood pounded within my ears as I unzipped my jeans, letting them and my boxers fall to the floor.

"Mmmnn. Fuck, Eren. Thank you. You're so perfect... Now turn around. Then you can pull your pants back up."

I began following this next order, albeit, with embarrassment. Attempting to shield my backside, I tugged down the edge of my shirt. "Don't hide from me, brat." his low voice, gruff and pleading. I let go of my shirt and bent over, grabbing my jeans and hiking them up as fast as possible. I sensed his eyes raking over my bare skin.

"Yess. See? That wasn't so bad." He cooed at me. Well, it was not good. But it was over with.

"Can we just go to sleep now?" Today wore me out too thin.

"Alright. Follow me." And I did. Of course I did.

We cuddled under Levi's plush comforter; my head resting on his strong chest, sleep-fuzzy brain ruminating on today's events. Somehow, I felt everything would work out. I'd fix it all. And hopefully, manage to keep my best-friend ship intact.


End file.
